Buttons
by mzhollywood100
Summary: Bella wanted to be a mistress. Who am i to stop her? lol bell does a dance for Jacob. what could happen? Slights BDSM moment. Rated M for "grown people" topic!


_**A/N: HOLA! Como Estas? Se que estas listo para leer, asi sucesivamente con el espectaculo! TRANSLATED: HI! How are you? I know your ready to read, so on with the show! (better? Lol )**_

_**Pairing: Bella & Jacob**_

_**Disclaimer Notice: **_

_**SM: Jamie, you know I own this…**_

_**Me: I know, I know! No need to rub it in lady! **_

_**Pussy Cat Dolls: Ahem! **_

_**Me: Fine! They own the song! But I own the plot. So, how about them apples? **_

_**Pussy Cat Dolls: Feisty much? **_

_**Me: UGH! Just read it! **_

_**Snoop Dogg: hey, I was in this too!**_

_**Me: Blah, Blah, Blah! No One was worried about you! **_

_**Link on YouTube: .com/watch?v=8JCY-uGRa0w&feature=related**_

_**WARNING: This story is for grown, mature people only… Can't handle it, MOVE ON! But this is a strip tease… THAT'S IT! I don't do smut scenes… I'm not good at it…**_

_**Pussy Cat Dolls and SM: Jamie! **_

_**Me: Ok,OK! **_

_**Buttons**_

**He was standing and looking around the room, I set up. I took our game room and turned it into the ultimate playroom. There was a stage, speakers all around the room, and one single chair, and a love seat couch, all purple except for the pole. He was still standing around, taking in his surroundings, we couldn't have that, now could we?**

**With that I started the song as the gongs and bells started, I walked out, and Snoop Dogg did his thing.**

_What it do baby boo?Yeah, little mama you lookin' goodI see you wanna play with a player from the holla at me, you got it like Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat.I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go and you, one on one, treat you like a look at me and I look at you.I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do?_**When he saw the way I was dressed, his eyeballs were on the floor! I had on what my best friend, Alice would call the "Screaming, Fuck Me" Black Pumps, fishnet stockings, Black and Purple halter top corset, my hair was straightened and wild, and the make up was the best part. It was like I just said goodbye to goody-girl Bella, and said hello to my inner mistress…**

**There was only one chair in the room, and that was his. I was happy he didn't see what I had tied to the back of my thigh… this should be fun. **

**Slowly, I walked to him and circled him. Predator and prey dance. He tried to keep his eyes on me. Finally I stopped in front of him and slid my hands down his well defined chest, and began to push him back into the chair, his eyes never leaving mine, just as the Pussy Cat Dolls got to the part I was waiting on. **_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

**With that I pushed him down into the chair**_But you keep frontin' (Uh)_

**Walk around the chair. Him still staring at me, with those brown eyes that are slowly turning black. Trying to look for the Bella he knew before this. I flashed him a smile and a wink, and kept going. He still didn't know the rules to this dance. **_Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh) _

**Nod.**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

**Shake head.**_I''m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**I dragged my hand across his shoulders, his eyes started to droop at my touch. He still hasn't touched me yet, he still has a little time…**_But you keep frontin' (Uh)Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)_

**Drop. Roll back up. Fling hair back.**_TypicalHardly the type I fall for. _

**Walk to wall. His eyes following me, like he's in a trance. Back to the wall. Sashay down it. Pop off it. **_I like when the physicalDon't leave me asking for moreI'm a sexy mama (Mama)._**Walk back to him. Hip roll around him. He tries to grab my hips. **_**hook-line-sinker. **_**Grab the hand that touched me, take it behind the chair. Pull out the hand cuffs from the back of my thigh, tie the one hand to the chair. **_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)_

**Sit on his lap. Hip roll on him. Get up before he gets anymore ideas. **

_Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)You been sayin' all the right things all night longBut I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off._

**Grab his chin. Sing to him**_. _**Make him look at me. **_Baby, can't you see? (See)How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)I'm about to blowI don't think you know. _

**Sit back on his lap. Rest the back of my head on his chest. Slide down his body. Roll. Pop off. **_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)._

**Grab halter sleeve. Pull it to the side, snap it back. **_**No previews honey, sorry. **__Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

**Walk around chair. Whisper lyrics in his ear. **_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Saying what you gon' do to me(Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing (Uh huh)You say you're a big boyBut I can't agree. _

**Cock eyebrow. **_**that's not true!**__'Cause the love you said you hadAin't been put on me._

**Straddle his lap. Hip Roll. He puts his hand on my thigh, fingering the fishnets. **_**He's not getting it. No touching from him! **_**Turn around, my back to his front. Bend over. Fling hair back.**_I wonder (Wonder)If I'm just too much for you?_

_**Yes it is. But I still have to tie his other hand. **_**Take it. Hip roll. Direct his hand across my clothed stomach. Get up. Hand cuff other hand. **_Wonder (Wonder)If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (Wonder)_

**Get in his face. Close enough to kiss. Pull away, before he gets ideas. **_What I got next for youWhat you want to do? (Do)_

**Walk away. Go to wall. Slide down it again. Slide to floor. Crawl over to love seat. Don't look at him. Sit on love seat. Smile, look at ceiling. Pop chest. Caress couch. **_**Tease him**_**. Pat love seat. **_**You wanna sit? Too bad your tied up... **__Take a chance to recognize that this could be yoursI can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please. _

**Roll eyes. **_**SO not true! **__Baby, can't you see? (See)How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)_

**Straddle him. Rub my chest. Give time for imagination. Lick lips. Hip roll. **_And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)I'm about to blowI don't think you know_

**Blink innocently. I like this position! Get up. Untie one hand. Song is almost over. Direct hand to my thigh, slowly. **_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**Walk away. Pop chest. Bite lip. Hip roll. **_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_**He knows this part. Sing it, baby. **__Now you can get what you wantBut I need what I needAnd let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceedIma show you where to put it atPCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw A PuttycatNow roll with the big dogAll six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydollAshley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, MelodyYou feelin' me?_

**Sit sideways on his lap. Whisper in his ear the lyrics. **_Ha, ha...hot!Ha, ha...loosen up!Ha, ha...yeahHa, ha...I can't take this_

**Bite earlobe.**_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

**Untie other hand. Kiss the red marks on his wrists. **_**Im sorry baby! **_**Look at him innocently, asking for forgiveness**_**. **_**Pout.**_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)_

**He kisses my cheek. **_**I'm forgiven. **_**His eyes are fully black. **_Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

_**A**_**s the last beats play out. I look at him for approval. How was that? Did I mess up something? Is he ok? I didn't see him pulling on the cuffs…? Did he enjoy it? What now. I stare at him and bite my lip, force of habit. Is he mad? Please, say something!**

**After a while he looked up at me, and all my confidence came back, he's fine. He's just teasing me because I teased him. Well, its only fair… but he hasn't said anything! **

**He didn't need to. He got up from the chair. I think he's going to leave me here. No! But then he slips off his black t-shirt. My eyes follow his movements. Mouth dropped open. My Sexy man! It never stops making me drool seeing him. Wait, what? He came up to me grabbed me by my waist and put me over his shoulder and ran out the room.**

_**OH! **_

_**END **_


End file.
